Doit
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Postreichenbach. John will help Sherlock no matter who Sherlock is. Preslash. Пострейхенбах, Джон готов принять Шерлока любым и помочь ему, кем бы тот ни был. Преслэш.


- Мелочь, у вас есть м-мелочь? – раздался хриплый голос откуда-то из-под ног.

- Зачем? – поинтересовался Джон, уже запуская руку в карман плаща.

- На чай, конечно же, - насмешливо просипел голос.

Джон и вовсе остановился, поправил очки, присматриваясь к куче грязного тряпья, оказавшейся скорчившимся на тротуаре несвежим мужчиной.

Очки, да ещё усы, сделавшие лицо каким-то чужим, тяжёлая походка, респектабельный плащ, так шедший к этой, порой пугавшей из зеркала, внешности… Джон хотел умереть – но просто изменился, сам не всегда узнавая себя, может быть, состарился?

Бродяга сидел на обледеневшем тротуаре, на сырой картонке, положив голову на подтянутые к груди колени. Кажется, его била крупная дрожь, хотя он укутал ноги полами потасканного пальто. В тени всё ещё была зима, но, кажется, дрожь эта происходила не от холода. Из-под вязаной шапочки выбивались сальные кудри неопределённо-тёмного цвета. Мужчина был неимоверно худ, и костлявое, тяжёлое лицо его, несмотря на глубокий загар, было нездорового оттенка. Светлые глаза, жадно устремлённые на Джона, горели адским огнём. Рука в драной вязаной перчатке, протянутая за вожделенным подаянием, тоже дрожала. Да в таком состоянии человек и убить может за пару пенсов. Кого угодно. Случайного прохожего или старого друга. И хуже всего то, что этот человек…

- Шерлок… - ошалело прошептал Джон. – Какого чёрта? Ты… так… здесь… А Майкрофт?... – господи, что за глупости, если бы Майкрофт, оказавшийся не всеведущим и не всемогущим, знал…

- Да, - Шерлок хохотнул и осклабился. – Здорово я вас всех надул, даже этого жирного индюка. Когда есть деньги… Кстати о деньгах. Ты же видишь, как мне нужно, Джон, сердобольный Джон, пожалуйста…

Джон отмер.

- Сейчас… - он откашлялся. – Сейчас ты пойдёшь со мной. Я… - чёрт, голос сорвался, твёрдости в нём не хватало. Джон собрался. – Я не знаю, что там с тобой произошло, но мне больно видеть тебя таким. Я тебя вымою, накормлю и заставлю выспаться, даже если ради этого придётся связать. А потом мы погово...

- А потом у меня начнётся така-ая ломка… Я тебе не бездомный котёнок! – словно противореча своим словам, Шерлок фыркнул, сбрасывая руку Джона со своего воротника.

Минут пять они возились, в потасовке Джон потерял очки, но совершенно не заметил этого.

- Копы! – шёпотом крикнул в какой-то момент Джон, затаскивая Шерлока в ближайший подъезд. Свой собственный подъезд, кстати говоря.

Шерлок длинно и замысловато выругался, прислоняясь к стене холла.

- Покормишь, значит? И отмоешь? Чёрт с тобой, - махнул рукой он. – Только вот нотаций не надо. Знаю я твои нравоучения, до сих пор тошно.

И он вяло последовал за Джоном в лифт.

- Нравоучения… - покачал головой Джон. – Выбить бы из тебя всю дурь…

- Я новую достану, - по лицу Шерлока вроде бы скользнула невесёлая тень прежней улыбки.

Они почти спокойно вышли на нужном этаже.

- И охота тебе со мной возиться? – тоскливо спросил Шерлок.

Джон молча распахнул дверь и жестом предложил войти. Встречало их только яркое февральское солнце. Квартира была по-прежнему слишком светлой, слишком просторной и слишком пустой: Джон думал завести детей, но теперь, после смерти Мэри, даже кошку не завёл.

Шерлок с ругательствами прикрыл глаза рукой, потом резко бросился задёргивать шторы. Яркий свет был безжалостен к нему, к его лохмотьям и выпирающим скулам, словно он и правда провёл это время в могиле. От гордой осанки не осталось и следа, плечи ссутулились, голова была наклонена вперёд и вбок, будто он прислушивался и ожидал удара одновременно, и бегающие горящие глаза косили. Он часто оглядывался, постоянно быстро и нервно облизывал пересыхающие губы. Ноздри и верхняя губа были раздражены. Пахло от него немытым телом, табаком и перегоревшим алкоголем, сладко тянуло травкой, кажется, Шерлок не брезговал никаким из способов привести свой реальный статус в соответствие с официальным.

- Надеюсь, твоих дедуктивных способностей хватит, чтобы отыскать ванную? – устало спросил Джон, снимая плащ. Кажется, входило в привычку впадать в отчаяние на пороге собственного дома. Он стряхнул оцепенение, принёс с кухни пару мусорных мешков. – Это для твоего барахла. Завяжешь покрепче, нам ведь не нужны насекомые.

Шерлок скрылся в ванной, а Джон переоделся в домашнее и принялся за успокаивающие кухонные процедуры, параллельно обдумывая предстоящий тяжёлый путь. Крыша у них над головой была, средства какие-никакие тоже, документы… ну, возможно, какие-то документы у Шерлока всё-таки были, к брату-предателю (или ловкому члену той же банды?) на поклон отправляться не хотелось. Джон и сам не до конца понимал, с какой стати решил снова связаться с этим преступником, безумцем и наркоманом, почему желал привести его в человеческий вид, пусть даже для этого придётся применить оружие. Может быть, потому что не верил в такого Шерлока вопреки нынешним очевидным фактам? Может быть, потому что их дни на Бейкер-стрит были лучшим, что случилось с Джоном? Может быть, потому что до сих пор любил его и готов был принять любым?

Кажется, пришло время снова молить о чуде. Или делать это чудо своими руками.

Квартира оживала. Кастрюльки булькали, сковородка шипела, стучал нож о дощечку, разрезая овощи для салата. Лилась вода в ванной. Хлопала под сквозняком занавеска в дальней комнате. Джон прикидывал схему приведения Шерлока в норму и напряжённо прислушивался, не хлопнет ли дверь ванной, не попытается ли этот гениальный балбес сбежать при первой же возможности.

- Обед готов, - крикнул Джон, заслышав шлёпанье мокрых ног по полу.

Шерлок вошёл на кухню, вытирая голову полотенцем. Он, конечно же, нацепил джоновский полосатый халат, который был ему чуть коротковат. Хорошо хоть не прихватил легкомысленный халатик Мэри, который Джон так и не удосужился убрать из ванной. В халате Шерлок уже не касался таким худым, а когда он выбрался из полотенца, Джон и вовсе обомлел.

- Здравствуй, Джон.

На него смотрел почти прежний Шерлок – ну, может быть, немного похудел, оброс, глаза стали глубже, внимательней и печальнее, - но он совсем не походил на убравшегося в ванную наркомана.

- Прости меня, я… Пожалуйста, держись подальше от окон.

- Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? – рявкнул ошалевший Джон, бухая на плиту кастрюльку. Суп тоже не выдержал и плеснул через край.

- Я… - у Шерлока задрожала нижняя губа. Снова какие-то игры? – Просто запомни этот день, Джон, запомни, как ты привёл меня сюда. Запомни, что ты готов для меня – любого – на всё. Потом поймёшь. А сейчас мы спешим на охоту.

Он развернулся и отправился вглубь квартиры. Джон нагнал Шерлока в спальне, роющегося в вещах Мэри. Фен, косметика, кое-что из одежды и украшений. Джон прислонился к косяку. Кем бы ни был Шерлок, в какой-то мере он всё равно оставался расчётливым циником.

- И прихвати пистолет, Джон, будет опасно.

Час спустя, в ранних сумерках, респектабельный пожилой господин пробирался за развязной, покачивающейся на каблуках девицей в заброшенный дом ровно напротив 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Физиономию дамы украшал синяк, проступавший сквозь крем и пудру. Похоже было, что страсть застала парочку в неподходящий момент, и им срочно потребовался укромный уголок.

- Но ты же никогда не читал по вечерам газет у окошка, - прошептал Джон в самое ухо Шерлока, покосившись на окна их бывшей квартиры. Запах Шерлока, запах Мэри и запах самого Джона превратились на коже Шерлока в слишком опасную смесь.

- Ну, никто, кроме тебя, не изучил так хорошо мои привычки, - Шерлок обернулся, впервые улыбнулся по-настоящему, и его губы, его сияющие восторгом и азартом глаза оказались опасно близко.


End file.
